japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
John Burgmeier
John Burgmeier (born on October 24, 1974) is an American voice actor, writer and musician. He works for Funimation for the English dubbed version of Japanese anime. As a voice actor, he is best known as the voice of Kurama in YuYu Hakusho, Tien in the Dragon Ball series, Sohma Shigure in Fruits Basket, Eyes Rutherford in Spiral & Switzerland in Hetalia Axis Powers. John is also the son of voice actress Linda Young. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *91 Days – Additional Voice *Absolute Duo – Additional Voice *Alderamin on the Sky – Additional Voice *All Out!! – Kenya Horikawa *The Ancient Magus' Bride – Matthew (Ep. 4 & 5) *Aquarion Evol – Apollon *Attack on Titan – Dieter *Baccano! – Elmer C. Albatross (Ep. 7, 14 to 16) *Baki the Grappler – the Doctor *Basilisk – Chikuma Koshiro *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad – Eiji *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 – Dohlay *Birdy the Mighty Decode – Bay Gelabu Bela (Ep. 5) *Black Butler – Paul Jones (Ep. 9) *Black Butler II – Additional Voice *Black Cat – River Zastory *Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond Season 2 – Phillip Lenore (Ep. 5) *Blue Gender – Joey Heald *Blue Gender The Warrior (movie) – Joey Heald *The Boy and The Beast (movie) – Additional Voice *Burst Angel – Hiroki (Ep. 19) *Case Closed – Alan (Ep. 20), Dr. Preston (Ep. 103), Johnny (Ep. 19), Kannen (Eps. 53 & 54), Latham Laney (Ep. 79 & 99), Security Guard #1 (Ep. 8) *Case Closed the Movie The Time Bombed Skyscraper – Taguchi *A Certain Scientific Railgun – Additional Voice *Cheer Boys!! – Additional Voice *Chrome Shelled Regios – Vanzeh Hardey *Claymore – Awakened Male 3 (Ep. 18 & 19) *Clockwork Planet – Additional Voice *D.Gray man – Head Akuma (Ep. 45) *Daimidaler Prince vs. Penguin Empire – Additional Voice *Dance with Devils – Additional Voice (Ep. 12) *Darker than Black – Naked Contractor (Ep. 26) *Darker than Black Kuro no Keiyakusha Gaiden (OVA) – Additional Voice *Darker than Black Gemini of the Meteor – Additional Voice *Desert Punk – Matsu (Ep. 21 to 23) *Dragon Age Dawn of the Seeker (movie) – Anthony *Dragon Ball – Tien, Cow Scat & Old Announcer *Dragon Ball Z – Tien, Gregory & Inspector Dog (Ep. 22) *Dragon Ball GT – Danny's Father (Ep. 40), Gelbian Elder (Ep. 7 & 8), Nuova Shenron, Shusugoro (Ep. 30) & Tien (Ep. 64) *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Tien, Yamu, Caroni, AHO Crew (Ep. 9), Gregory (Ep. 7 & 8), Mr. Satan's Announcer (Ep. 87) & Planthorr (Ep. 1) *Dragon Ball Super – Tien Shenhan, Caroni (Ep. 15) & Gregory (Ep. 4 & 5) *Drifters – Additional Voice *Eden of the East – Haruo Kasuga *Eden of the East Paradise Lost (movie) – Haruo Kasuga *Eden of the East The King of Eden (movie) – Haruo Kasuga *Eureka Seven Ao – Additional Voice *Evangelion 1.0 You Are Not Alone (movie) – Additional Voice *Fairy Tail – Fried Justine, Galuna Demon (Ep. 13 to 18) & Traveler (Ep. 15) *Fairy Tail the Movie Phoenix Priestess – Fried Justine *Fruits Basket (2001 version) – Shigure Sohma *Fruits Basket (2019 version) – Shigure Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist – Dorochet *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Dolcetto *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie Conqueror of Shamballa – Dorochet *The Future Diary – Additional Voice *Garo Vanishing Line – Pawn (Ep. 7) *Garo the Animation – Book (Ep. 8) *Garo Crimson Moon – Tooru (Ep. 15) *Ghost in the Shell Arise (OVA) – Additional Voice *Glass Fleet – Gil (Ep. 5, 6 & 13) & Lacuree (Ep. 15, 18 & 19) *Gosick – Alan (Ep. 6 & 7) *Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament – Doctor *Guilty Crown – Additional Voice *Gunslinger Girl – Jose *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino (OVA) – José *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino – José *Handa kun – Additional Voice *Hell Girl – Hajime Shibata *Hero Tales – Ryuko Mouten *The Heroic Legend of Arslan – Additional Voice *Hetalia Axis Powers – Switzerland *Hetalia Axis Powers Paint it, White! (movie) – Switzerland *Hetalia The Beautiful World – Switzerland *Hetalia World Series – Additional Voice *High School DxD BorN – Loki *Initial D Third Stage (movie) – Takeshi Nakazato *Izetta The Last Witch – Berkman *KADO The Right Answer – Adam Ward (Ep. 7) *Kiddy Grade – Smith *Kodocha – Rei Sagami *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing – Sorush *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes – Sui Orla *Lupin III Island of Assassins (special) – Victor aka Vicky *Mass Effect Paragon Lost (movie) – Additional Voice *Michiko & Hatchin – Nei Feng Yi (Ep. 17) *MoonPhase – Jeda *Mushi Shi – Shiro (Ep. 8) *My Hero Academia – Baseball Hero Slugger *Ninja Slayer From Animation – Flickshot (Ep. 16 & 18) *Noragami Aragoto – Ebisu *Oh! Edo Rocket – Kazuki Nakashima (Ep. 23) *One Piece – Fullbody, Lucky Roux, Marine C (Ep. 3), Monda & Sailor A (Ep. 1) *Origin Spirits of the Past (movie) – Cain *Ouran High School Host Club – Tetsuya Sendo (Ep. 22 & 23) *Peach Girl – Raiden (Ep. 5) *Phantom Requiem for the Phantom – Additional Voice *Psycho Pass 2 – Amane Shibazaki (Ep. 10 & 11) *Puzzle & Dragons X – Additional Voice *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace – Additional Voice *The Rolling Girls – Additional Voice *Rosario + Vampire – Additional Voice *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 – Additional Voice *Samurai 7 – Kanzo (4 Episodes) *Samurai Warriors – Naomasa Ii *Sands of Destruction – Morte's Father (Ep. 12) *Save Me! Lollipop – Gou *School Rumble – Additional Voice *Sekirei Pure Engagement – Takehito Asama *Seraph of the End Vampire Reign – Additional Voice *Sgt. Frog – Additional Voice *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) – Johann *Shakugan no Shana Second – Johann *Shigurui: Death Frenzy – Gennosuke Fujiki *Shiki – Seishin Muroi *Shin chan – Additional Voice *SHINOBI Heart Under Blade (live action movie) – Chikuma Koshiro *Solty Rei – Police Officer (Omake) & Researcher B (Ep. 15 & 16) *Soul Eater (TV) – Rachel's Father (Ep. 29) *Speed Grapher (TV) – Odawara *Spice and Wolf (TV) – Zheren *Spiral (TV) – Eyes Rutherford *Steins;Gate (TV) – Announcer (Ep. 23 & 24) & Rounder (Ep. 13) *Strike Witches (TV) – Dr. Miyafuji *Strike Witches 2 (TV) – Dr. Miyafuji (Ep. 8) *Summer Wars (movie) – Tasuke Jinnouchi *Terror in Resonance (TV) – Additional Voice *To (OVA) – Sergei (Symbiotic Planet) *Tokyo Ravens (TV) – Kousaka *Toriko (TV) – Taccino *Trinity Blood (TV) – Father Hugue de Watteau *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) – Soseki (4 Episodes) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep. 21) & Stevens (Ep. 13) *Yona of the Dawn (TV) – Keishuk *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) – Kurama *Yu Yu Hakusho (TV) – Kurama/Shuichi Minamino & Yoko Kurama (various episodes) *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie – Kurama *??? Anime Films *Dragon Ball movie 3 – Tien Shenhan *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1 – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Tien *Dragon Ball Z movie 4 – Angira *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Examiner & Shamo's Grandfather *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Tien *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Tien *Dragon Ball Z movie 15 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Future Tien Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Kakarot – Tien & Saibaman *Dragon Ball Legends – Tien & Saibaman *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Tien Shinhan & Nuova Shenron *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Tien Shinhan, Nuova Shenron & Saibaman *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo – Tien Shinhan *Lux-Pain – Graham Miller *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Nuova Shenron & Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Nuova Shenron & Tien Shinhan *Fullmetal Alchemist 2 Curse of the Crimson Elixir – Jack Crowley *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Tien Shinhan *Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Kurama *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Tien Shinhan & Tiencha *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Tien Shinhan *??? Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Tien' in DBZ *'Kurama/Yoko Kurama' in YuYu Hakusho *'Sohma Shigure' in Fruits Basket *'Switzerland' in Hetalia Axis Powers *??? Trivia *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Tiger. But his favorite Chinese Zodiac sign is the Dog. *His star sign is a Scorpio. *His bloodtype is ???. *His hobbies are ???. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS